


Thunderstorms

by MikelaArts



Category: Borderlands
Genre: I don't know why he's part cat, Other, Rhys you're trying to die, Zer0 you big baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8494798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikelaArts/pseuds/MikelaArts
Summary: Rhys finds out that the most badass Vault Hunter is also afraid of thunderstorms.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd so expect some mistakes. I haven't written these two in a while, thought I needed to. Thinking about opening up a story where it's just drabbles of them, if you're interested let me know!

          Rhys would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy a nice thunderstorm every once in a while. He was surprised to find out that Pandora actually had rain and not the type that would kill him. He was happy to snuggle up in a nice blanket and watched the rain fall outside as he sipped on something warm, usually coffee or hot chocolate while he brainstormed new gun ideas. Every Tuesday once he was finished prototyping the guns he’d send them off to Marcus for testing before sending them off to the factory. Of course, he had his own personal guard delivering the prototypes since a bandit would do anything to get their hands on new technology. Rhys was happy to say that Zer0 was the man- or thing for the job. They were never busy when Rhys needed them to deliver for him and they seemed to enjoy it almost. That is until this rainy Tuesday.

          “How…H-How did you even get up there?” Rhys stared at the alien that was currently hanging onto the ceiling like a cat, shaking in place.

          “Thunder surprised me. / I cannot get back down now./” Zer0 seemed to curl in on themselves leaving Rhys even more amazed as to how they were able to move like that on the ceiling.

          “Zer0 come down, there’s nothing to be afraid of.” Just as he finished his sentence a loud boom shook the walls, making Zer0 land on the floor with a screech. For once they didn’t land on their feet, instead curling in on themselves more, still doing the inhuman screech. Rhys came over carefully and dropped a blanket on top of them. The blanket flailed around for a few minutes before stilling. Rhys pulled up on of the edges and peered inside where Zer0 was wheezing.

          “Come inside my office okay? I can help you, it’s all right.” Zer0 stared at him for a few moments before a bright red “:’(“ lit up their mask. Rhys gently took their arm and lead them- well carried them basically, to his office. Once inside he leads him into a sectioned off room with padding on the walls. The room had no windows and targets lined up on one of the walls. Rhys shut the door tightly and turned on his coffee maker.

          “This is my testing room, it’s soundproof so you can barely hear the thunder okay?” Rhys turned back to Zer0 and had to stop himself from dropping his mug. Zer0 sat against one of the walls, curled up into the blankets as if they were a cat, staring at him intensely. Rhys bit his lip gently, feeling the blush burning his cheeks.

          “Is it safe in here?” Rhys gave Zer0 a short nod, not really trusting his voice at the moment. He walked over towards the alien and sat near them, holding the mug close and sipping from it. After a few moments of comfortable silence before Zer0 slowly slid down the wall, landing his head in Rhys’ lap. Rhys silently thanked every Pandora god he knew for letting this moment happen. Hesitantly and carefully Rhys raised up his arm and rubbed the assassins back. Zer0 tensed at first but soon leaned into it, almost purring as they got comfortable. Rhys tried his best not to squeal with excitement. Here was the most badass vault hunter on Pandora, cuddled on his lap and purring like a cat. Rhys had to be some kind of like, alien speaker or something.

          “Please stop vibrating./” Rhys glanced down at Zer0, only noticing now that they had stopped purring and it was in fact Rhys shaking with excitement.

          “Oh sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb you.” Zer0 shook their head, turning their body towards Rhys’, burying their face mask into his stomach. This is it, this is how Rhys will die. From all of his brain going to his head and passing out.

          “Thank you for helping me out./ Can I spend the night?” Yup he was dead, his soul had left his body. Rhys let out some kind of strangled cry before nodding his head quickly.

          “Just give me one second.” Rhys stood quickly and scrambled out of the room, coming back in with food rations and extra pillows and blankets. He set up their own little campsite before sitting with Zer0 again who was happy to lay their head back on his lap.

          “You can still eat and stuff, I’ll turn around when you need it and the bathroom is that door right there, and if you need any more pillows I’ll go-“ Zer0 placed their hand over Rhys’ mouth, effectively shutting him up.

          “I’m okay for now, / Let’s sleep together okay? /” Rhys nodded again, laying on the farthest edge of their makeshift mattress. Zer0 stared at him again for a moment before dragging him to the middle of their bed and curling in on him again. It wasn’t long before he began purring again.

          “Goodnight Rhys, sleep tight.” Rhys wrapped his arms around Zer0, not able to keep the smile off his face.

          “Goodnight Zer0, come here whenever there’s a storm. I’ll be here waiting for you.” Zer0 hummed in agreement before drifting off. Rhys calmed himself down before snapping a picture of him and the dangerous assassin, currently snuggled to his side. He squealed to himself silently as he set it as his background, sending a copy to his email. Finally, he laid his head down and drifted off into a peaceful sleep with Zer0 purring beside him.

 

          In the morning, he wasn’t surprised to see that Zer0 had already left. They had been nice enough to fold up their blanket and fix the pillows though. Rhys smiled to himself again as the memories of last night ran through his head. Remembering the picture, he quickly reached for his phone, only to find that someone had stabbed a sword straight through it. Rhys stared at it in shock before finding the sticky note on Zer0’s side of the bed.

          “I will always know./ You can’t out assassin me./ Better luck next time. :D” Rhys stared at the smiling face in spite before smiling to himself. A quick check of his email on his computer confirmed it.

          He still had the backup picture.

**Author's Note:**

> The next day Rhys finds his computer completely destroyed.  
> Again if you'd like a story that can just be full of prompts and drabbles just let me know some AU's and I'll write them!


End file.
